


Non c'è immoralità dove non c'è etica

by elejsh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex, cortina ma cattiva, it's set in 2014 ideally?, kinda sad i was definitely not happy when i wrote this, mario is at bayern marco is at bvb, open finale i guess, slight angst, slight? that's up to what YOU consider angst, this is old i wrote it like in 2019???, yeah okay whatever i mean there IS angst in this
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elejsh/pseuds/elejsh
Summary: Mi continui a guardare, chissà cosa ti aspetti da me, chissà cosa ti aspettavi da me. Non l’ho mai capito e mi dispiace, forse semplicemente era destinato a non essere.Che poi dai, guardaci, ma dove vuoi andare di preciso? Non siamo mai neanche partiti.
Relationships: Mario Götze/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Non c'è immoralità dove non c'è etica

**Author's Note:**

> Allora prima di tutto ciao🍉🐬🧿  
> Sinceramente non so perché ho tirato fuori questa storia proprio in questo momento ma stavo rileggendo alcune cose vecchie e questa è semplicemente,,, comparsa davanti ai miei occhi ecco e non lo so ho pensato wow questa fa proprio male è il caso di condividere le mie sofferenze!!!!!  
> Non so nemmeno da dove mi fosse uscita perché veramente io credo che su questi due abbia scritto sì e no DUE storie angst cioè questa e una bozza abbandonata nel 2017, per il resto prima e dopo letteralmente ZERO.  
> Vabbè questo è quanto tell me something e se volete dirmi qualunque cosa fatelo pure [su Twitter](https://twitter.com/UrSpaghettGirl) !!
> 
> PS: è in prima persona ed è Mario e l'ho messo nei tag ma ripeto che la timeline è pensata attorno al 2014  
> 

Mi continui a guardare, chissà cosa ti aspetti da me, chissà cosa ti aspettavi da me. Non l’ho mai capito e mi dispiace, forse semplicemente era destinato a non essere.  
Che poi dai, guardaci, ma dove vuoi andare di preciso? Non siamo mai neanche partiti. Non lo so, forse hai davvero ragione tu, forse se fossi rimasto a Dortmund le cose sarebbero diverse, ma il punto è che non sarebbero mai dovute arrivare al punto a cui sono giunte ora, almeno per te. Perché, davvero, Marco, cosa ci hai capito tu di tutta questa situazione?  
Distolgo lo sguardo e fisso il soffitto, cerco di scappare nel bianco della pittura, ma rimango sempre qui. Vuoi parlare? Vuoi litigare? Vuoi piangere? Abbiamo solo scopato e tu sei dove non dovresti essere.

Passano i minuti e tu sei ancora nel mio letto, io non oso cacciarti anche perché alla fine dov’è che puoi andare? Sei venuto fino a Monaco perché ci siamo bramati entrambi, ma tu lo sai perfettamente che quello che ho sempre voluto era solo sesso, ormai non ha più senso rimanerci male. È inutile che mi guardi, è inutile che mi accarezzi, è inutile che attorcigli i miei ciuffi di capelli tra le dita, e la cosa più triste è che lo sai bene. Non siamo mai stati niente anche quando eravamo qualcosa, non ho mai voluto amarti neanche quando ti amavo e so che tu vorresti essere capace di fare lo stesso.

Però sei ancora qua e io vorrei non pensare di averti avvolto come farebbe una serpe, perché io non ho mai voluto farlo, ma tu sei così ingenuo che tra i due sembri sempre il più giovane e ci sei cascato e ti stai lasciando stritolare. Lo sai Marco che io voglio solo del sesso, lo sai bene, e allora perché continui a volermi? Non ti ho mai promesso nulla e non ho voluto mai neanche un fiore, mantengo nel cuore le serate sotto al plaid a guardare un film ma non sono nulla più che sfuggenti nuvole grigie, appartenenti ad un passato che non si potrà mai più realizzare.  
Non è che non ti voglio, ma soffrire per amore non mi è mai andato giù, e non voglio fare la tua fine, non voglio apparire così patetico, non voglio rincorrere chi mi ha strappato via il cuore. Non è essere insensibili, non è essere stronzi, è che così non può funzionare e lo sappiamo, e quando me ne andrò ancora più lontano soffrire ancora sarà stupido.

Non ho il coraggio di dirti tutto questo, di guardarti negli occhi e dirti che è solo sesso, di ferire ancora di più la cavità che ti è rimasta nel petto, posso solo odiarmi e odiarti e tacere. Ma tu non sei stupido, tu lo sai che cosa penso, però finché non lo dico ad alta voce allora non è vero e di ciò te ne approfitti nella maniera più innocente di tutte, mi guardi con i tuoi occhi verdi e sai che mi fanno sempre crollare, che se non amo te almeno amo loro e non sono capace di vederli spezzarsi, vuoti.

Mi volto ancora ed abbasso lo sguardo sulle tue labbra, il problema è che sono incoerente e non capisci mai nulla di me. Ti bacio ma non ti amo, ti voglio scopare ma ti voglio lontano, non ho paura di innamorarmi, ma non posso volerti nemmeno per scherzo. Mi limito a bramarti e ad accettare quello che siamo, cerco di non pensare a come ci stai, cerco di convincermi che prima o poi passerai oltre, spero di continuo che nei mesi in cui non ci vediamo per più di un giorno tu abbia qualcun altro che ti porti all’orgasmo. Sapere di essere stato la causa delle tue lacrime fa schifo ed è peggio di ogni cosa, ma non te l’ho mai potuto evitare e tu non l’hai mai voluto evitare, posso darti la colpa?  
Ti continuo a baciare e tu mi accarezzi una guancia, quando mi sciolgo rimango lì e fronte contro fronte ci malediciamo a vicenda, _basta amarmi Marco, basta_.

Mi guardi negli occhi, tanto lo so che finirà per sempre così. No che non voglio smettere, ma non è che possiamo andare avanti in eterno.  
O forse sì, mi domando per un attimo. Ma senza amore non si va lontano e lo sappiamo tutti e due, stiamo solo aspettando il momento in cui crolleremo. Nel frattempo continuiamo senza un lamento, se leccarti le ferite ti fa stare meno male allora vado avanti, ma mentre lo faccio ne apro di nuove e forse fanno anche più male. Mi dispiace. Ti meriti di meglio ma non voglio che lo trovi, voglio che continui a venire da me e io da te, voglio che se lo dobbiamo troncare è perché ci siamo stufati noi.

Non ho diritto di essere così egoista, lo so, ma tu mi continui a guardare e io non posso fare altro che desiderare che mi continui ad amare senza speranza.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps don't mind tutto l'angst e la negatività letteralmente è il 2021 e sono ancora su questa barca io NON MI RITIRO nonostante tutto sono ancora qui a piangere su questi due maledetti!!!!!


End file.
